The Sims 2/kody
Kody do gry The Sims 2 – lista kodów do gry The Sims 2. Kodów używa się w celu ułatwienia gry lub osiągnięcia celów niemożliwych dla początkujących. Niektóre kody źle używane, zwłaszcza tzw. BoolPropy, mogą spowodować trwałe uszkodzenie gry. Po ponownym uruchomieniu gry, kod trzeba wpisać ponownie. Różne kody * intprop censorgridsize 8 – przywracasz cenzurę w grze. * intprop censorgridsize 0 – pozbywasz się cenzury w grze. Uwaga! Powyższy kod nie działa od dodatku The Sims 2: Nocne Życie. Kody modyfikujące wygląd otoczenia * boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoads false – pozbywasz się skał i wież; * boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoads false – pozbywasz się dróg; * boolprop displayNeighborhoodFlora false – usuwasz wszelką roślinność z sąsiedztwa; * boolprop displayNeigborhoodWater false – usuwasz wodę z sąsiedztwa; * boolprop allObjectLightsOn true – przedmioty będą teraz ciągle podświetlone; * boolprop displayLookAtBoxes true – widzisz, na co patrzy wybrany Sim. Kody ułatwiające budowanie * boolprop lotInfoAdvencedMode true – wyświetlasz informacje o działce; * boolProp displayPaths true – widzisz ścieżki, którymi poruszają się wybrani Simowie; * boolprop locktiles false – możesz ustawiać płytki podłogowe poza posesją; * boolprop constrainFloorElevation false – możesz podnosić i opuszczać podłoże, nawet jeżeli znajdują się na nim przedmioty; * boolprop showFloorGrid true – włączasz siatkę w trybie budowy lub zakupów; * boolprop showFloorGrid false – wyłączasz siatkę w trybie budowy lub zakupów; * boolprop ShowLotPackageFilename true – widzisz nazwę pliku, w którym umieszczony jest doą wywoływać trudne do usunięcia skutki uboczne) Sztuczki z kodem "boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true" Przesuwanie wskaźników potrzeb, związków, umiejętnośći i zainteresowań * Najprostszym sposobem jest: w podglądzie otoczenia wpisz kod boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true zanim wejdziesz do rodziny. Następnym krokiem jest wejście do parceli. I już, gotowe, ustawiaj potrzeby. * Drugim sposobem, jeśli nie chce nam się wychodzić z parceli aby wpisać kod i ponownie wejść, jest: Najpierw wywołujemy okno konsoli (ctrl+sfift+c) i wpisujemy kod: boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true i samochodem wybieramy się na parcelę publiczną (można przez taksówkę). Kiedy już dojedziemy w prawym, górnym rogu pojawia się pewien kod, który oznacza że możemy przesuwać wskaźniki potrzeb, umiejętności i zainteresowań, po powrocie do domu kod nie znika, więc możemy ciągle się cieszyć przesuwaniem wskaźników. Po wpisaniu kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true wchodzimy w opcję Stwórz rodzinę i klikamy Shift i n. Później odblokowywuje nam się opcja własne karnacje klikamy i pojawia nam się skóra kosmity. Nie chce wam psuć zabawy :D więc...wejdźćie później w stroje i przejedźcie na sam koniec kostiumów i zobaczcie ! :D Tombstone of L and D Nazwę można przetłumaczyć na polski jako "Nagrobek życia i śmierci". Aby wywołać obiekt musimy mieć włączony kod. Następnie klikamy na Sima z wciśniętym Shiftem. Pojawiają się opcje. Wybieramy więcej.../Spawn.../ Tombstone L and D. Teraz spośród tamtych opcji wyróżnia się: * Add Neighbor to Family – dodaje wybraną postać do rodziny; * Die from ... – wybiera rodzaj śmierci dla Sima; * Add to Family – dodaje wybraną postać do rodziny. Wybór tylko z tych, którzy przebywają aktualnie na wybranej parceli; * Rename Sim – zmień imię aktywnego Sima; * Get Pregnant with – wywołaj ciąże z wybranym Simem; * Make me Alien Pregnan – kosmiczna ciąża, jak w przypadku porwania mężczyzny przez Kosmitów. Szybki wampir Po wpisaniu kodu, klikamy na Sima z Shiftem i wybieramy opcję "Make vampire". Sposoby śmierci Z wciśniętym Shiftem klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/"Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możesz zapoznać się z poniższym tłumaczeniem: * "Die of Old Age" – Zgiń przez starosć; * "Die of Disease" – Zgiń poprzez chorobę; * "Die of Satelite" – Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę; * "Die of Starvation" – Zgiń przez głodówkę; * "Die by Flies" – Zgiń przez muchy; * "Die of Lightning" – Zgiń przez Piorun (potrzebne Cztery Pory Roku); * "Die from Fright" – Zgiń przez Strach; * "Die of Drowning" – Zgiń przez Utonięcie; * "Die of Electrocution" – Zgiń przez porażenie prądem; * "Die of Fire" – Zgiń przez pożar; * "Die by Hail" – Zgiń od gradobicia (Potrzebne Cztery Pory Roku). Resetowanie Simów lub innych obiektów Jeśli chcesz zresetować dany obiekt, bo się zaciął, wystaczy kliknąć na sima z Shiftem i wybrać "Force Reset". Sztuczki z kodem "Move_objects on" Usuwanie rachunków po wpisaniu kodu "move_objects on" wybierasz tryb zakupów i usuwasz skrzynkę na listy, listonosz przychodzi, ale nie zostawia rachunku, bo nie ma gdzie i zabiera go ze sobą. Darmowe jedzenie * Zamów jedzenie i poczekaj na dostarczyciela. Kiedy przyjdzie, nie witaj go. Zajmij czymś Simy, by nie mogły odebrać dostawy. Dostarczyciel zadzwoni kilkakrotnie, aż wreszcie zostawi zamówiony towar i odejdzie. Teraz zgarniasz jedzenie. Za darmo! * Zamów jedzenie i poczekaj na dostarczyciela. Gdy przyjeżdża dostawa, zabieramy produkt przed dostawcą za pomocą kodu move_objects on. Następnie kasujemy samochód. Wagary Sprzedaj autobus szkolny. W ten sposób dziecko ani nastolatek nie pójdą do szkoły. Uwaga: Ta sztuczka jest nieopłacalna, bo uczeń i tak dostanie niższy stopień za opuszczenie dnia w szkole. Usuwanie pracy domowej Kiedy praca domowa znajdzie się na ziemi, wejdź w tryb kupowania i umieść zeszyt pod pachą dziecka. Kiedy włączysz tryb życia, praca zniknie.Jest też możliwość dania pracy domowej pod pachę naprzykład Pingwina i będziesz mieć wymowkę do szkoły że Pingwin porwal mi pracę domową." Sztuczki z innymi kodami Poprawa samopoczucia Wpisz w oknie konsoli "MaxMotives". Twoi Simowie mają cały zielony pasek samopoczucia (czasami nie poprawia się wystrój). Kasa bez pracy Wbij kod "Motherlode" (50 000 $) lub "Kaching" (1 000 $). Punkty Aspiracji Wbij kod "aspirationPoints (liczba)", to dostaniesz wpisaną ilość punktów aspiracji. Nagrody pracy bez pracy Wpisz "unlockCareerRewards". To odblokowuje wszystkie nagrody pracy. Kategoria:The Sims 2 Kategoria:Kody